Midna's Dream
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Midna has one of the greatest day with Link... only to find out that it was nothing more but a mere dream.


"Midna,"

Midna rolled over, away from the owner of the voice.

"Midna, wake up."

With a sigh, Midna opened her eyes and looked at Link, "What do you want? It's five in the morning." she groaned as she sat up. "I want to see the sunrise with you." Link whispered. "Really? You want to see the sunrise?" Midna asked slowly, glairing at him since she woke up before the sun. "With you." he repeated with his grin on his face. "Why all of a sudden?" she asked. "Just because." he replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "This better be worth it," she groaned as she got out of bed.

Now sitting on a blanket, just moments before the sun to rise, "Why did you want me to see the sunrise with you?" the Twilight Princess asked again, visibly annoyed. "I thought it would be something nice for a change." Link answered. A gust of cold wind blew by, making Midna shiver, "Here," Link said softly, taking off his tunic, who had a undershirt underneath, and offering it to her. "L-Link, what are you doing?" she asked quickly, shocked by the random act of kindness by him.

"The tunic would keep you warm," Link explained. "And besides, you're shaking like a leaf." he added. "Um… ok," Midna said slowly then taking the tunic and putting it on. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked slowly. "Why not?" Link replied with a smile. "Look," he added soon after, pointing into the distance to where the sun was coming up.

The Twilight Princess's eyes widen at the magnificent sight that she saw, the large orange spear slowly rising over the mountains as it brought its warmness to the Land of Hyrule, the sun's heat warming Midna's face as she watched in awe at its beauty that she didn't have in the Twilight Realm, the light that filled the dark skies with its bright color for the people to start the day.

"Oh wow…" Midna whispered quietly. "It's beautiful," she said, now looking at Link. "It is, Midna." he said softly. "But not as nearly as beautiful as you." he told her. Midna blushed madly at his comment, "Um… thanks Link…" she said slowly, slightly confused by his sudden compliment. "Really Midna, you're beautiful." Link said again. "L-Link, w-what are you saying?" she asked quickly.

"Midna," Link said softly, cupping her cheek. "I love you," he told her, giving her a soft kiss. "Link…" Midna whispered, blushing more then ever. "I love you too," she smiled, now kissing him now.

"Midna," Link said, pulling back. "What?" she asked, slightly confused why he stopped. "We have all day to spend." he told her then kissing her cheek. "Right…" the Twilight Princess said slowly. "Come on, we have a movie to go too." Link said then getting up and holding out his hand for her. "What movie?" Midna asked, getting up.

"That new movie, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time." Link answered. "Oh yeah, the kid that gets those Spiritual Stones at ten then missing the seven years and saves that land?" she said. "The one and only." Link smiled. "That looks so cool!" she exclaimed happily. "Then lets go!" he added then started walking toward Castel Town.

"So Link," Midna said as they were walking. "Yeah?" he smiled. "How long have you been in love with me?" she asked, wanting to start a conversation to pass the time. "From the first time I met you." he answered, smiling at her. "No way, you didn't even trust me." the twilight girl replied, playfully pushing him. "Maybe, but still, love at first sight." Link answered.

"So you're not… shocked by the way I look?" she asked slowly, nervously. "Midna, I like the way you look. You're beautiful." Link said to her. At the moment of being called 'beautiful' the twilight blushed, "You're just saying that." she said quickly then looking away. "No, I mean it. I bet if I look up the word 'beautiful' I'll see your picture." he told her, making her to blush even more.

**..::xXx::..**

"Wow…" Midna said when they walked out of the theater. "I can't believe that the fairy left without saying anything." Link said sadly, wanting it to have a happier ending. "But at least you're not going to do that." he added soon after, now back to his normal cheerful self. "That would _never_ cross my mind." Midna smiled as she wrapped her arm around him.

"I have the entire day planned out for us." Link said as he was packing food into a basket. "So what's a 'picnic'?" the Twilight asked, wanting to know what he putting in the basket that he was about to bring. "It's something that you're going to like." Link replied then gently pushing her out of the kitchen so she wouldn't see what he was packing. "What are you packing, I want to see." she wined as she was being pushed back into the living room. "You will… later." Link said, slightly struggling to push a girl that was so much taller then him out of the room.

Sighing heavily as she laid down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, "What a day," she smiled. "He was in love with me from the beginning." she whispered. "Then kissing me," she added quietly, touching her lips. "What a great kisser," she thought, remembering how good the kiss was.

"He might be a Light Dweller… but he's my Light Dweller." she whispered to herself, happy that they're 'together' now.

"So you eat out side?" Midna asked as she watched him unfolding the blanket. "Yeah, and enjoy the view." he answered, now laying back. "The scenery is amazing…" she said softly, now sitting next to him on the blanket. "Yeah," Link agreed, pulling out a sandwich and handing it to her. "Thanks," she said then taking a bite. They watched as the clouds slowly went across it's wide blue skies, the sun not too hot for the Twilight Princess, and the cool breeze of the wind.

"Link, this day is great." Midna told him when she was done eating. "But it's not over yet." Link told her, picking up the remains of the picnic. "What do you mean?" she asked, not knowing what he meant. "It's almost sundown, and there's one more place I want to take you." he explained, smiling at her. "Where's that?" the girl from Twilight asked. "Hana's Fishing Pond."

Now buying a canoe for them, Link helped the shaking Twilight Princess into the boat, "It's not gonna flip… is it?" she asked, slightly afraid of falling into the water. "If you fall, I'll jump in too." he told her, wanting her to relax. "You would?" Midna asked, surprised that he'll jump into the water because she got wet. "Yeah," Link answered, now getting into the canoe with ease and pushing them into the deeper parts of the pond.

"Look at the full moon," Link said softly, watching the moon rise higher into the night sky. "Wow…" Midna whispered, in awe of the beauty of the moon. "I think I can ask you the question now." he said, now looking at her. "What question?" she asked, confused. Taking her hand into his, Link looked up into her ruby red eyes and asked:

"Will you marry me?"

Midna jumped up in her bed, unaware that all of it was a dream… just a dream. "That was… a dream?" she asked, slightly disappointed that it was. Now slowly realizing that she dreamt the entire thing up, she groaned out in annoyance. "Darn it…" she said softly, wanting it to happen in real life.

Laying back down in her bed, now disappointed, she closed her eyes to get the remaining hours of the night… until she heard Link ask her a question that made her smile:

"Will you watch the sunrise with me?"


End file.
